powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Impeach Fuzz
Plot After the Mayor loses the election to Fuzzy Lumpkins, the girls have to step in and restore the Mayor's faded glory and save Townsville from Fuzzy's own selfish ways. Synopsis It's campaign time, and the long-sitting Mayor is practicing a speech he has written, chock-full of quotes and anecdotes lifted from some of the most famous speeches throughout American history. Miss Bellum, his aide, questions why he bothered to write it when no one ever runs against him, but the Mayor is not one to just concede to that fact. Later, the Mayor campaigns within Townsville, but his voice falls on a sleeping Fuzzy Lumpkins out in the woods. When Fuzzy Lumpkins awakens and tells the Mayor to shut up, he touches a nerve with the citizens of The City of Townsville, minus the worried Mayor; this time the Mayor will have to fight for his title. Pretty soon, despite the Mayor's hardest, most conventional attempts at winning popularity against Fuzzy's inactive camp, the votes pour in with an unexpected lean against him. It's Lumpkins' turn in City Hall, much to his own surprise, and the Mayor's out on his head (literally). Shortly after the election, his role as the mayor of Townsville gets to Fuzzy's head with little concern for decorum. He turns city hall into an actual pigsty, forces long-time administrative aide Ms. Bellum into a country girl routine to his own sensual arousal, and forces the girls to follow his every idiotic desire such as catching his pigs, washing his clothes, and playing music in a quartet with him. Eventually, the Girls conclude that Fuzzy is even more incompetent at his job than the Mayor had ever been. Soon, the Girls and Ms. Bellum find the mayor and try to convince him that the city needs him to run it again. Seeing as the people had spoken, the Mayor had lost the will to care, even as the girls no longer fight crime, Fuzzy literally turns the Mayor's office into a pigsty, or as his selfishness makes him an embarrassment to his post. It isn't until Miss Bellum mentions Fuzzy wearing his hat that makes him snap out of it. The Mayor, after agreeing, tramples to the hall. Although complimenting some of the things Fuzzy did to his office, he scolds him for wearing his hat and challenges Fuzzy for it through wrestling. When the match is about to begin, Fuzzy unfairly brings out his relatives (according to Fuzzy, if you wrestle one of them, you wrestle them all). The mayor chooses, unexpectedly by everyone, Professor Utonium as his help, though he easily gets knocked out by Fuzzy. Then, after the bell had sounded, the Mayor takes a hillbilly beating from Fuzzy and his cousins, and even with some lightning-quick help from the Girls invading the match, things look bleak when Fuzzy squishes him underneath his rear. However, as the Mayor is pinned and the countdown is almost up to "3," Fuzzy dons the Mayor's hat, driving the Mayor berserk and prompting him to kick out at the two-count! Then, he shows few wrestling moves of his own, tackling and hitting Fuzzy. Finally, after landing a belly flop to knock Fuzzy down and out (for a few seconds), the Mayor wins, takes back his precious hat from Fuzzy, and regains his rule of Townsville. And starting out, he asks the girls to help him catch his pig as the episode is about to come to an end. Characters * Professor Utonium * The Powerpuff Girls ( Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ) * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Talking Dog in her country-style outfit]] Trivia *One of the few times the citizens of Townsville are stupider than the Mayor. Fuzzy isn't even a resident if the town and was only yelling for some peace and quiet. *Ms. Bellum also said the Mayor never writes his own speeches in The Bare Facts, but in this episode, he did write his own speech. *The moves that Mayor use to finish off Fuzzy is The Superfly Splash, used by legendary wrestler Jimmy Snuka. This can be seen from the hand gesture that the Mayor shows before he jumps. *The Mayor's campaign speech is several other famous political speeches rolled into one: MLK, our founding fathers, and the Kennedy-esque "Ich bin ein Townsviller," which is German for "I am a Townsviller." Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:1999 episodes